


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°36 : « Compilation n°1 - A (#1) »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [36]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Dictionary Picking, Drabble Collection, Gen Ship, Legends Never Die, Letter “A” (First Page), Multi, Multi-shipping, Rogue Squadron, Wraith Squadron - Freeform, challenge, “X-Wing” Series by Michael A. Stackpole & Aaron Allston
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Les Escadrons Rogue et Spectre se réunissent dans cette collection de drabbles aux thèmes correspondant à une première volée de mots en “A”.





	1. « A »

**Author's Note:**

> Nouveau format ! La majorité des drabbles seront désormais regroupés dans ces compilations, elles-mêmes construites autour du contenu d'un dictionnaire : les thèmes en sont extraits, mais pas par tirage au sort, plutôt par suivi de l'ordre alphabétique ;) Ils sont ensuite rédigés en fonction de l'inspiration.
> 
> Le thème général du contenu de cette première compilation est la série de romans “X-Wings”, écrits par Michael A. Stackpole et Aaron Allston. Je suis pour le moment arrivée au septième tome.

#1 : A

 

\- Quelle note, Luke ? demanda Biggs, alors que les deux amis quittaient leur salle de cours.

\- A+, répondit le jeune fermier, pas peu fier.

\- Mais ce contrôle était impossible ! La prof ne nous avait même pas fait de cours sur ce sujet !

\- J'ai répondu selon ce que mon instinct me dictait, fit Luke d'un air songeur.

\- Eh bien, tu dois avoir un instinct de Jedi, alors ! murmura précipitamment Biggs en riant.


	2. « Abaisse-langue »

#2 : Abaisse-langue

 

\- Votre visite médicale vous déclare apte au service, Commandant Antilles ! déclara le docteur en souriant. Vous et vos Rogues pourrez continuer à accomplir des miracles !

Le docteur jeta l'abaisse-langue usagé qui traînait sur un plateau, ainsi que tous les autres objets désormais non-stériles qu'il contenait.

\- Nous tâcherons de faire de notre mieux, sourit Wedge en enfilant sa veste.


	3. « Abaisser »

#3 : Abaisser

 

Ysanne Isard n'allait pas s'abaisser à supplier. Elle n'était pas l'une de ces larves visqueuses qui rampaient et se tortillaient aux pieds de l'Empereur, réclamant des privilèges en gémissant leur frustration. Elle savait par ailleurs que Palpatine, bien que satisfait de posséder un tel pouvoir sur ses sujets, s'agaçait parfois de ces pratiques – surtout quand elles venaient d'une personne qui avait déjà essuyé un refus.

Non, Ysanne Isard n'allait pas s'abaisser à supplier l'Empereur, à en appeler à sa “bonté” pour obtenir ce qu'elle estimait lui revenir de droit. La Direction des Services de Renseignements Impériaux.

Ysanne allait _gagner_ ce privilège. Elle montrerait ainsi à Palpatine toute l'étendue de ses compétences, lorsqu'elle les utiliserait pour détrôner son propre père du poste convoité. Elle prouverait à l'Empereur qu'elle était digne d'occuper cette place primordiale.


	4. « Abandon »

#4 : Abandon

 

Corran Horn s'abandonna totalement. Dans les bras de Mirax, il ne pensait plus à rien, il pouvait enfin se focaliser sur l'instant présent.

Oubliés, CorSec, la mort de son père, les déboires un jour rencontrés par l'Escadron Rogue, les camarades tombés au combat, le séjour sur le _Lusankya_... Dans ces instants, il vivait sans aucun stress, sans aucun traumatisme, sans aucun mauvais souvenir.

Comme il l'avait déjà dit plus d'une fois à Mirax, la jeune femme avait des pouvoirs magiques refermant les plaies de son cœur.


	5. « Abandonner »

#5 : Abandonner

 

\- Alors, on abandonne ?

Kell Tainer se retint – mais difficilement – de faire ravaler sa moquerie à Corran Horn.

\- Un Spectre n'abandonne jamais... même pas face à un Rogue.

\- C'est suicidaire, fit remarquer Corran.

\- Nous sommes tous formés par Wedge Antilles.

\- Touché... mais nous sommes plus expérimentés.

\- En combat spatial, certainement. Mais au Sabacc ? Pas si sûr.

Alors Kell abattit ses cartes sur la table, l'air triomphant.


	6. « Abasourdir »

#6 : Abasourdir

 

Grinder était abasourdi. Le Bothan ne s'attendait pas à une telle revanche sur ses blagues. C'était... plutôt violent – et il le prenait d'autant plus mal qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'évanouir de terreur.

À l'avenir, il se méfierait de la qualité du travail d'équipe des Spectres... surtout si ledit travail d'équipe venait à se retourner contre lui, une fois encore.

Lui faire croire à une attaque par un insecte vengeur dangereux. Notamment en utilisant l'ordinateur central et en falsifiant des données. Le pirate informatique frissonna devant l'ironie de la situation – ou était-ce un vestige de sa nuit d'épouvante ?


	7. « Abat-jour »

#7 : Abat-jour

 

Le fracas brisa sa concentration. L'abat-jour que Luke avait attrapé pour un entraînement express, s'écrasa au sol, alors que le jeune apprenti sentit glisser son emprise sur la Force.

Skywalker soupira. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne constatait aucun progrès, hormis dans sa maîtrise grandissante du maniement du sabre-laser. Mais cette arme physique n'était rien de plus qu'une compagne du Jedi, Ben lui avait alors dit, tandis que la Force devait faire partie intégrante de son corps.

Ben Kenobi avait-il surestimé les capacités de ce jeune fermier de Tatooine ? Luke se le demandait parfois. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour le lui demander de vive-voix.


	8. « Abattement »

#8 : Abattement

 

La mort était le risque constant lié à l'activité de guerre. D'autant plus lorsque les combattants pilotaient des chasseurs individuels. Ces combattants mesuraient ce risque et acceptaient de l'encourir.

Pourtant, Wedge Antilles ressentait un profond abattement à chaque perte. Une vie était inestimable. Le commandant se morfondait sur l'avenir que ces soldats auraient pu avoir, mais que des torpilles ennemies avaient volé. Il revivait les meilleurs moments qu'ils avaient connus ensemble.

Il était Wedge Antilles. Il avait deux escadrons sous ses ordres.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser gagner par l'abattement trop longtemps.


	9. « Abattoir »

#9 : Abattoir

 

Cette bataille était une boucherie. Un abattoir pour pilotes. Quatre escadrons contre un Destroyer et sa propre nuée de chasseurs TIEs, c'était du suicide, même avec quelques navettes en renfort.

Chaque escadron – Bleu, Vert, Rogue, Spectre – paya un lourd tribut ce jour-là, n'arrachant la victoire que lorsque le Destroyer _Implacable_ lui-même leur prêta involontairement main-forte en explosant, suite à un problème interne.


	10. « Abattre »

#10 : Abattre

 

\- Faut pas se laisser abattre, Luke, tenta de le réconforter Han... à sa manière.

Skywalker lui avait fait part de ses séances d'entraînement qui n'allaient nulle part, et de ses doutes à ce propos. Mais les paroles de Han, aussi sincères qu'elles étaient, ne suffirent pas... peut-être aurait-il dû parler avec Leia.

Han remarqua sa déconfiture et posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de Luke, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.


	11. « Abattu »

#11 : Abattu

 

Luke se promena ce jour-là dans toute la base avec un air abattu, démoralisant involontairement certaines personnes et en inquiétant d'autres.

Le cœur de Leia se serra lorsqu'elle croisa son ami démoralisé, et lui jeta un regard compatissant.


	12. « Abbaye »

#12 : Abbaye

 

\- C'est une abbaye à l'abandon, constata Leia.

\- Apparemment, les moines semblaient associés d'une certaine manière aux Jedi, remarqua Luke. Ce symbole de l'Ordre gravé sur le mur confirme mes théories.

\- C'est sans doute pour cela que la rumeur des villageois prétend un massacre par des stormtroopers, il y a une dizaine d'années, fit sombrement la princesse.


	13. « Abbé »

#13 : Abbé

 

Les jumeaux continuèrent leur exploration dans cette bâtisse en ruines. Une autre rumeur prétendait que l'esprit des moines hantait ce lieu où ils avaient péri. Par conséquent, personne n'osait s'aventurer ici pour entretenir l'abbaye.

Ils explorèrent les cellules de méditation.

\- Le journal de l'abbé, commenta Luke, ressortant dans le couloir avec un livre à la main.

Leur lecture commune silencieuse ne leur remonta certainement pas le moral.

\- Avant le massacre ici, les Impériaux avaient déjà attaqué des sorties de messe, murmura Leia, horrifiée. Des _enfants_. Des _familles_.

Pour toute réponse, Luke la serra dans ses bras.


	14. « Abc »

#14 : Abc

 

 _L'ABC du Parfait Petit Pilote d'Escadron_.

Wedge était probablement en train de se payer sa tête. Ou avait des tendances suicidaires.

Kell grogna. Son commandant le fixait d'un air narquois.

\- C'est une blague ? fit le pilote, crispé.

\- Pas du tout, lui répondit Antilles. Je me suis dit que ce petit guide pourrait t'être utile.

Seul un minimum de respect pour la hiérarchie empêcha Kell de balancer son datapad à la figure de Wedge – qui, malgré ses paroles, semblait effectivement fier de sa blague.


	15. « Abcès »

#15 : Abcès

 

Crever l'abcès. En cela, Corran Horn et Kell Tainer avaient eu le même besoin, même s'ils s'en étaient rendu compte plutôt tardivement.

Leurs pères seraient probablement fiers, s'ils avaient pu voir ce que leurs fils étaient devenus. Leurs morts resteraient pourtant un sujet sensible et douloureux pendant des années encore.

Louée soit la Force, d'avoir placé Mirax Terrik et Tyria Sarkin sur leurs chemins.


	16. « Abdication »

#16 : Abdication

 

Wedge Antilles regarda son successeur solennellement.

\- Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, soupira-t-il. Diriger l'escadron _et_ faire des discours. Je te confie les Rogues ; prends bien soin d'eux.

Le jeune homme en face de lui serra sa main avec tout autant de sérieux, de confiance et de respect.

\- Vous avez bien mérité votre retraite, monsieur, sourit-il. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour la Rébellion et la Nouvelle République, après tous ces combats auxquels vous avez survécu...

 _Et cette culpabilité du survivant qui me suivra toujours_ , termina mentalement Wedge, amer.


	17. « Abdomen »

#17 : Abdomen

 

Malgré son séjour dans le bacta, Corran grimaçait de voir cette cicatrice difforme barrer son abdomen, vestige de l'attaque qui avait failli lui ôter la vie.

Cette cicatrice était à la fois inesthétique, et le symbole de la vie dangereuse qu'il menait et qui pourrait potentiellement le transformer en héros un jour – même s'il n'était pas devenu un Rogue pour la recherche de la gloire.

Cette cicatrice représentait ses sacrifices, et le danger permanent qui le guettait dans sa croisade contre l'Empire.


	18. « Abeille »

#18 : Abeille

 

Le bruit caractéristique des moteurs des chasseurs TIEs, résonnait désagréablement dans ses oreilles, comme celui d'un essaim d'abeilles particulièrement dangereuses et menaçantes. Certaines fois, Ysanne Isard devait gérer un mal de tête suite à un passage insistant des TIEs.

Si ce _“buzz”_ déformé et continu était particulièrement douloureux pour l'ouïe humaine, il représentait pourtant également un symbole facilement identifiable de la capacité de frappe impériale.


End file.
